creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Words of a Patient
A mental patient named Chris Rogers was appointed to a mental hospital in Reno, NV. Chris' foster family were found dead at his home, hanging on a ceiling fan, and Chris hid in a closet in fetal position. Judging by their bodies, they had been dead for three weeks. At first, Chris never spoke since his family's murder. On October 1, 2012, the 5th anniversary, Chris finally spoke. His psychiatrist sat down with him and asked about his family's death. Chris did not tell him. Instead, Chris told a different story. His psychologist took out his notebook and pen and wrote down what he said. Visiting Grandma "It was summer time. Me, my mom, my dad, and my big brother were traveling to visit my grandmother in Columbia. My brother told me ghost stories of the path we're taking (scoff). I remembered setting up camp near an abandoned railroad. Dad said 'No one used trains here for awhile.' As my mom and dad set up the tents and food, me and my brother left them and explored the tracks. As we walked on top of them, we noticed a lot of dead animals near the tracks. Squirrels, birds, deer. By a bush, my brother found a long bone. I checked out the bush and saw more bones. I started to feel uneasy, so we went back to our parents and helped. I felt like someone had been watching us that night. The next day, as we drove on a road for hours. We passed some signs, saying "Lawler Road" or something like that. Dad stopped at an abandoned house by the street. He and my brother left the car to checked it out, I don't know why. We waited for awhile when my mom got worried. She told me to wait as she got out to check it out. I was tired and fell asleep in the back. I awoke when I heard scratching in the windshield. It was dark. I looked at the windshield and saw the house. I turned and saw scratches at the windshield. I looked at the house again and saw a tall black figure. He tried to open the door, so I locked it. He pulled the handles for a moment before punching the windshield and pulling me out by my hair. He threw me out and I started to run. I looked back and I saw him walking in my direction. I looked forward at the road I was running on. I looked back once more and he was gone. I turned my head up front and saw the man. I tripped and tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my ankle, cut my back with a sharp blade, grabbed my shoulder so I could face him, and he put his bladed finger up to his mouth and shushed at me. I remember clearly his face was a pumpkin. Next thing I knew, I was at the back of the car on my mom's lap. I remember sitting on my bed, staring at the white room, waiting for you to take me here to talk... I'm not crazy... I'm not..." Chris hadn't said anything else after that and remained mute for a couple of days. He's Here After a couple of days, Chris was put in suicide watch after he tried to kill himself by slamming his head in the wall back and forth and started to bleed. He sat down in a straitjacket to talk to his doctor. The doctor noticed Chris had a photo in his sleeve and decided to take it. Once the doctor took it, Chris began speaking. His doctor took out his notebook and wrote down most of what Chris said. " In my teenage years, I saw him. Jack, that what they called him. He was in my house and no one believed me. They gave me pills and took me to shrinks. None of their treatments worked. I kept seeing him. Even in school he's here o-or there. I set up cameras in the house at night to record him. I found him alright. I knew I wasn't crazy. I even took a picture of him in the hallway, that picture you have there... At night, he would stand outside my door and knock on it, or scratch my window. He burned my bed, killed my cat, trashed the living room, but when I got everyone, everything was the same! I didn't know how the hell he did it, but I stopped drinking my glass of juice, milk, water, or soda, I didn't see him. Did he put something in my drink? Maybe my food? My folks made me live with my uncle up by the houses in the hills. It was nice at first, but then one night, I saw him in my closet. He reached out his right hand and pulled me inside. I struggled inside the small room and tried to fight him. My cousin opened the door and I fell and he was gone. I can't explain it, I know he grabbed me! He grabbed me like this!" Chris grabbed a hold of his doctor and violently squeezed and choked him, shouting, "Like this!" It was not long before security saw the attack on the camera and sprung into action. Chris was put in sedation and was suggested to have a tighter straightjacket. That night, the doctor had a late shift. He put Chris' picture in the computer and made it brighter. He was shocked when he saw a shadowy figure standing by a door. Months Later... It had been months since Chris' solitary confinement. His new psychologist, Ms. Blanco, hadn't got a word from him, till the 16th of April. His birthday. Chris sat there behind a table, staring at the surveillance camera. Ms. Blanco asked Chris for any new information. "...He doesn't hurt little children," Chris said. Hearing his voice, Ms. Blanco got out her phone and recorded everything he said. "He comes for the sinners and the adults. He would leave the children alone, only stalking them. Scaring them... tormenting them... until the day they turn 16 or..." "Or what," Ms. Blanco asked. "Or we commit a deadly sin. I had a relationship with a girl in middle school and we were supposed to have a kid, but 7 and a half months later, she was found dead. Hanged upside down in her room, downtown. Her eyes... her eyes just hanged out of her eye sockets. Her stomach was wide open and the walls were written in blood with a lump of my baby on the dresser... Since then, Jack... Jack... Jack followed me and he became more violent... he came after my family. My uncle was the first. His lips were ripped out, his chest exposed with cuts, and his legs in the closet. My cousin's eyes were sewn shut with a smile. He was found in the tub, with his big grin... when they opened his eyes, there was nothing. She would just laugh and laugh and laugh... then, they would come for my mom and dad... my brother was missing, but his class ring was found on a road near Fourth Street... My mom was found dead in a car. Her body was in the back, yet her bones were in the trunk... as for my dad, they found his body deep in the park's lake... near a school. His tongue ripped out and his flesh dried up. His hands were missing. and his neck was wrapped with barbwire... Once they were gone, my friends were next... then me. I then heard voices and saw things. L-like TVs turning on, a toy turned on, saying 'Let's go play', over and over again, as it gets hung on a wall with a noose... then Jack would appear behind me and hurt me. He appeared behind my mirror, and at night, I would wake up next to my brother and find my mom saying 'Help me' and... and..." Chris started to have an attack, and paramedics came to take him out of the room. He started to recover in his room. A security guard watched Chris with a camera. He described Chris just laying on his bed, staring at the wall, mouthing words. Chris then stood up, looked under his bed. He was then dragged under there. The mattress flew straight to the camera. Security and Ms. Blanco ran as fast as they could to Chris. They found Chris, bleeding in the corner. He was fatally wounded. His neck, dripping with blood and needles everywhere on the floor. One of the security guards looked at the mattress and noticed how lumpy it was. They took Chris to a Saint Mary's hospital rather than their own, and Chris died around 3:37 AM. In his room, when the same security guard came back to inspect the mattress, it was found cut opened. A huge hole, the size of a person. Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings